Organization XIII
Organization XIII are recurring characters in the Kingdom Hearts series. Background Kingdom Hearts Organization XIII was founded by the Nobodies of Ansem the Wise's eight appearances, who later recruited six more members shortly afterwords. The Organization was first alluded too in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, where two small groups of them were out to control Sora and Riku. The first was Marluxia and Larxene trying to control Sora with the help of Naminé as well as Axel, who was sent to take out the traitors, however they failed with Axel eliminating Vexen but not before he created the Riku Replica. The second group being Zexion and Lexaeus fell to Riku's hands, while he was trying to rid himself off Ansem the Seeker of Darkness with the help of King Mickey and DiZ. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it showed the life of a boy known as Roxas who worked with the Organization to fight off the Heartless while hanging out with his two friends known as Axel and Xion both Roxas and Xion went on missions by Saïx with other members, these mainly were Demyx, Luxord and Xigbar. Members Original Members These are the original members of the Organization, the first six members where once the lab assistants of Ansem the Wise, members seven and eight were kids that broke into Ansem's lab, members nine-to-twelve where recited after the Organization after it was created and of course members thirteen and fourteen where meant to control Sora for various reasons. * I. Xemnas (Superior of the Inbetween) * II. Xigbar (The Freeshooter) * III. Xaldin (The Whirlwind Lancer) * IV. Vexen (The Chilly ''' '''Academic) * V. 'Lexaeus ('The Taciturn Stalwart) * VI. Zexion (The Cloaked Schemer) * VII. Saïx (The Luna Diviner) * VII. Axel (The Flurry of Dancing Flames) * IX. Demyx (The Melodious Nocturne) * X. Luxord (The Gambler of Fate) * XI. Marluxia (The Graceful Assassin) * XII. Larxene (The Savage Nymph) * XIII. Roxas (The Key of Destiny) * XIV. Xion XIII Seekers of Darkness The''' XIII Seekers of Darkness''' was a backup plan and the original reason why the Organization XIII exists; To create 13 forms controlled by Xehanort and to use the Princesses of Heart to recreate the X-Blade. Main Members * I. Master Xehanort * II. Xemnas * III. Ansem the Seeker of Darkness * IV. Xigbar * V. '''Marluxia (not in actual order.) * '''VI. Larxene (not in actual order.) * VII. Saïx * VIII. Vanitas (not in actual order.) * IX. Dark Riku (not in actual order.) * X. Luxord (not in actual order.) * XI. Terra-Xehanort (not in actual order.) * XII. Young Xehanort * XIII. Xion Other Members * Vexen (backup member) * Demyx (Backup member) * Knight Xehanorts Appearances Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain or Memories *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 **Kingdom Hearts Re: chain of Memories **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Movie) *Kingdom Hearts 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts II: Finale Mix *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Movie) **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue **Kingdom Hearts HD Dream Drop Distance *Kingdom Hearts III Category:Sorcerers Category:Sorcerer Groups Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts Sorcerers Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Ally Sorcerers Category:Ghosts Category:Time Manipulation Category:Nobodies Category:Heartless Category:Unversed Category:Disney Category:Disney Sorcerers